


Oceans current

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M, Swimming AU, Water Sex, only wonderful smut in the ocean, plot? There is no plot here, porn w/o plot, theres a bird too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, Free! Got to me, so I wanted to write a swimming au. And it turned into a pwp. Well, plot if you sorta squint. Really, water sex is just fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans current

**Author's Note:**

> Again, since I didn't say it before, I don't have a beta and I'm dyslexic. The fact I got such mean messages before makes it sad I have to even say something. I'm looking for an official beta that could proof read and fix up my other Dominion fics too, someone on FB preferred that I could easily message and would get back to me fast.

Michael always past the ocean when he wanted to meet with Gabriel. He never expected that he would use the spot for another purpose. Like bringing his human along. Nor did he think that he would get to watch the blonde swim laps around an imaginary border. It was for training, the angel declared.

Really, Alex needed a break. What better way than to go swimming? Humans loved it. He could tell by the way Alex grinned at a seagull plopping down in the water. Dark eyes traced every line and curve of tanned muscle as his person of interest swam around the large bird, startling it away.

Laughter filled the air, making the smallest of smiles spread over Michael's face as he tugged his coat off on the rock he stood and watched over from. It was hot, the sun was beating down, making it unnecessary to wear such a heavy fabric. Thus it were neatly folded beside Alex's discarded clothing and shoes and the bag they brought of supplies. In case anything happened.

Momentarily distracted by the way his charge had carelessly disregarded his clothing and left them in a pile, Alex managed to sneak up on him. So quickly the sound of splashing and slippery hands struggling to grasp the rock and pull himself up pulled Michael from his mental scolding. Partially confused, he slowly blinked, waiting for an explanation about why Alex was sitting cross-legged, looking up at him with those big blue eyes.

"I finished." Ah, the laps. Michael requested he do twenty and use other boulders as markers.

"You look tired." It was true. He was panting, his face sun-kissed and red, shivering too from the difference between the water and air. Alex shrugged it off, looking like he could go for some fresh water. Catching on his thoughts, Michael used his foot to snatch the strap over the top of his boot, sliding the black duffel bag over to the grabby human.

Quickly, once in reach, Alex unzipped the bag and fished out a water bottle. The angel pursed his lips, staring hard at him while he undid the cap, brought it to his lips and tilted his head back. He watched as his Adam's apple bobbed cueing the fact Alex was drinking fast. The bottle was near empty when the angel nudged him to stop. "If you drink so fast, you'll get sick." It's like being his parent. A hard job, especially when Alex ignored him and drank the last drop. He recapped the plastic bottle and put it in the bag again, then locked his lips of any water. Michael looked away.

"You swim twenty laps in salty water with the sun beating down on you and tell me if you aren't thirsty." He retorted. Michael glanced back, catching the way he sprawled out on the hot rock, letting the sun dry his skin. God, the way the water clung to his skin and the sun danced and reflected, made those beautiful markings shimmer.

"Do you even know how to swim?" The question caught the angel by surprise. Of course he did, how could he bring his human if he didn't have an idea to save him should something happen? Of course he knew how to swim.

"That is irrelevant." Alex didn't seem to like this. Instead he sat up again and gave him a look. An annoying look, might he add. "I'm capable of swimming." So he added on.

"Prove it, gimme a minute to catch my breath and race me." Once again stunned by this, Michael's lips switched into an amused smirk. Alex was challenging him? How cute.

"I accept your challenge, Alex." So he undid his weapons (after making sure there was no danger in sight), his shirt came off and shoes. He kept his pants, mostly because he wore nothing underneath. The extra bunching material just wasn't comfortable. So he never wore it. Alex didn't ask.

Soon, after drinking another half bottle and stretching again, Alex set up their goal, to swim out thirty yards, then back. Who got back first won. With everything in place, both were in the water. Michael didn't give him any slack, easily overpowering him in the race. However Alex had a hidden burst of power and used every ounce of energy he had left to tie him at the rock. Michael having longer limbs took the advantage, and he was able to climb up faster. Even if Alex tried to tug him down by his leg.

They ended up sitting with their feet in the water at the edge of the large rock.

"You only one because you're like an inch taller."

"An inch? I believe it's four inches."

"Exactly why you won."

"Your enemy will always have advantages you will have to overcome if you want to defeat them." He murmured, watching the calm waves brush against their feet. With how hot the sun was, they ended up mostly air-dried in a half hour. Good too, since there wasn't any towels.

"Yeah." Alex put his hand on his shoulder as he used it to haul himself up. The angel watched him walk towards his clothes, admiring the way the still wet fabric of his boxers clung to his skin, exposing every curve of his ass.

"You should have brought extra clothes." Michael declared, finding it funny that Alex tried to wring out his shorts then sighed. They wouldn't dry if he was going to keep wearing them. Did he say that out loud? Michael was giving him a look now. And now, he was taking his sea water-soaked underwear off completely. He wasn't embarrassed in the slightest, used to men and women alike seeing him naked due to public showers, after all, he just wanted his boxers to dry faster. The fact they were black would make that easier.

Either way, he expected Michael to simply look away while he fumbled to find his pants. But he was rather surprised to find the angel just watching him. Even as he pulled his legs through his bottoms and yanked them up over his ass.

"Uh, everything okay?" He asked, snatching back the half full drank water bottle and taking his spot back next to the angel. Michael said nothing, instead snatching him by his arm. He tugged him close enough that their lips brushed together. Confused by the kiss, he opened his mouth to say something. It was mistaken for an invitation to swipe his tongue in his mouth. Michael could taste cashews, the salt from the sea water, Alex. It was rewarding.

When he pulled back to get a breath, he admired the red cheeks and kiss bruised lips. "What—?" The blonde panted, licking the corner of his lip.

"I did win, I am claiming my prize." He declared and amused by it, Alex wormed his way to sit close enough that their thighs touched. Then he went for another kiss. Soon Alex found himself pulled on Michael's lap, made to grimace because his pants were wet.

"Wait— wait, these are dry. Just lemme take them off." Michael didn't protest when Alex leaned up to slide his pants off, saving them the damage of getting wet. But when he was moving too slow, the angel pushed him back (mindful of his head not to hit the rock). He yanked the pants off completely, discarding them with no concern like how earlier he scolded him.

Alex laid out naked on the hot rock, skin still damp. The angel wasted no time to lick up his stomach and neck and shoulders, hands brushing over his hips. Alex loosely wrapped his arms around his neck, clawing at his back as he hooked his leg up and forced Michael to grind against his groin. The friction instantly sparked a reaction, soon having his dick swell with blood.

Michael kept rotating their hips together while biting at his neck and collarbone. He stopped when Alex's length was flushed pink and laying heavy against his abdomen. Looking impressed with himself, Michael shimmied off his own high-waisted pants, purposely taking the time to lay them out on the large rock for the sun. A smirk grew when Alex groaned in frustration and sat up.

"Seriously?" He snapped in disbelief, though racking his eyes over the other's back. They look perfectly human if you weren't trained to see the way the muscles laid under the pale skin. His shoulders and back were built for wings.

"Patience." He replied in a hushed voice, working slowly to lay out all their clothes in the sun. Alex got fed up quickly, displaying his displeasure by sloppily wrapping a hand around himself. The bastard wasn't allowed to just build him up then do nothing about it.

Michael was going to do something though. Too bad watching his charge's hand work down, taking note how he touched himself for what to do to him later, was distracting. Forcing himself out of a trance, the angel moved in quickly and got on his knees, leaning back on the blonde's knees. Hand movement stopped in favor of tugging Michael by the hair into a demanding kiss while the brunette complied and happily mashed their lips together. His own free hands broke their kiss in favor of scooting all the way back down into the water. With a sly grin meeting a confused 'huh', Michael dragged Alex by the ankle into his arms in the water.

At first he struggled, reasonably fearful until he was pushed up against the boulders in the water, slipping slightly from their slimy smooth texture. Michael was sure he wasn't going to fall, but to offer security, he pressed up against him, grinding their hips. With the added warm water easing friction, both let out a low moan.

Kissing and underwater groping turned into Michael turning his human around against the rocks, where he pawed to get a good grip and arch each time Michael stuffed fingers in his ass, purposely stretching and letting the water saturate and act like a weak lube. Alex couldn't say he was entirely sure what to do, but he still had a feeling that it would hurt regardless of Michael's fourth finger making the rim of muscle burn at the stretch.

He made his discomfort known, hissing until his angel wiggled his fingers around again, locating his prostate. The burn of the stretch soon became replaced with a spine tingling pleasure that had his dick full on hard. The Chosen One groaned, hiding his face against his arm and arched into the fingers while Michael wrapped his arm around his waist and held it up to get a better angle for his fingers to sink in deeper.

"Do you wish to proceed?" There really wasn't a reason to ask other than to enjoy the frustrated snarl he got when his fingers stopped moving. Alex tried to make some witty remark, and before the words could roll off his tongue, Michael slammed his fingers into the spongy bundle of nerves. Helplessly moaning, Alex but into his upper arm to help silence his cries of pleasure. Michael's long fingers only continued to prod, all up to the minute Alex could feel his balls tighten, dick throb and belly feel funny.

He didn't get to warn him he was about to come, simply because Michael pulled his hand away and brushed his lips over his shoulder. If possible, Alex was even more frustrated. He rubbed his backside over Michael's groin, happy to feel his erection, and desperate to feel more.

"C'mon, dammit. Don't stop." He groaned, digging at the wet rock. If he craned his head up, he would see their clothes drying in the hot sun.

Michael acted as if he was thinking, weighing his choices even, before moving to bring his dick between his cheeks. Purpose to avoid his actual hole, Michael tested a shallow thrust, so thankful that the water around them came up to his chest. If he had to worry about drowning, he wouldn't be able to drag his dick against the soft skin, feel the shiver Alex gave, or the way his muscles tightened in his cheeks.

Making a few more adjustments, Michael had the head of his cock pressed up into his ass. The hole greedily gaped at him, trying to suck him in. Who was he to deny his charge? One deep thrust and he was happily seated into his human. And dear god, the noises he let out, the breathy cry, the way his arms shivered, his body clamping up at the intruding length.

"You must relax."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a dick in your ass." He snapped. It took some petting, gentle touches and caressing his heavy sac to actually get the blonde to calm down and make it easier for Michael to pull back. Just enough so he could find a new angle, then thrust in. It was slow at first, him trying to decide the best way to fuck the other. But soon he figured it out and had his hands covering the backs of Alex, chest pressed to his back, and hips doing the work in the dark choppy water. Ah, the water made everything feel so much more intense. Like he had no weight, the current swaying them around, but the rock helped to steady for each punishing thrust.

Seaweed past, the sand felt gross under his toes, but the human's needy moans, pleads for 'faster, oh god right there please Michael, fuck,' fueled him to drive harder. The body was willing, why not take advantage?

Alex used the rock he was propped against to rub his dick off on, and it took only a few more thrusts before he was tensing. Body tight, the blonde let out a sob, a mingle of some name and mmmmmm, and he had his come disbursing in the water and rubbed into the rock. Sadly for him, Michael continued to thrust in him. When overstimulation against his prostate was too much, the brunette angled himself deep and hugged Alex close to him while hot ropes of his come emptied right into him. The feeling was weird, uncomfortable and oddly satisfying.

Neither moved until both could breathe without panting so bad, then Michael used his hand to help pull out without hurting the other. He watched as the come seeped out, Alex clearly trying his best to push it out, much to the angel's amusement. His cruelty had him pressing a finger back in, lavishing the whine caught in his throat when he rubbed his come against his insides, smearing white in the dark flesh. Oh how he wished he could see such markings.

"Mi...Michael please." Alex huffed, tired and clinging to the rock. He took mercy and shuffled to tug them back on top of the natural's dock. It was there he pulled him to lay down against his chest, sun bathing to dry off.

"We smell like fish."

"There's such a thing called a bath."

"As soon as possible." Alex grunted, eyes closing when Michael started to trace his tattoos over his arm.

"Of course."

Swimming wasn't such a bad idea if it ended like this. Next time they would bring a towel. And lube.


End file.
